


Winter

by Aria_Breuer, Four Seasons Fanfics (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Four Seasons: Winter [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Campfires, Drabble, Gen, Rabbits, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Four%20Seasons%20Fanfics
Summary: It wasn’t the best idea to camp in the middle of the woods. Frodo didn’t care! In fact, it was the best time to catch coneys. And he took that message to heart.A drabble.Part of my Four Seasons fanfic challenge.
Series: Four Seasons: Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020847





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This fanfic is Rated T for mild sensual references.

**Winter**

**_Word Count:_ ** **95**

Frodo Baggins warmed up his hands by the fire. He breathed into the palms of his hands, keeping them warm. It was stupid. Why did he think he would camp out here, in the middle of winter?

Well, the campfire was warm and he had caught his very own coney. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Rangers went hunting in the woods at wintertime.

This was no different.

As Frodo cooked his coney by the campfire, keeping himself warm, a thought came to mind: he enjoyed cooking, and he would enjoy eating this coney, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
